Olimpianos - Um prólogo
by BRMorgan
Summary: AU: Em alguma funerária em qualquer cidade do mundo, três irmãos incomuns têm uma tarde turbulenta com a visita de uma Fiscal da Vigilância da Saúde. Como seria a vida dos Olimpianos se eles fossem simples mortais? (Está um bocado atrelado com o destino dos deuses na saga de Rick Riodran - Percy Jackson) (Rating T por conta da linguagem)
1. Chapter 1

– Amanhã é Dia de Finados, vai fazer o quê?

– Afinando os que estão lá embaixo?

– Não precisa trabalhar, amanhã é feriado.

– Mas eu gosto. É legal.

– Escuta uma coisa... Você é um daqueles quarentões que fingem que são garotões e que se vestem de preto o tempo todo, usam maquiagem pesada e ouve música de gente gritando que nem se fosse matando um porco?

– Preto é um estilo de vida, maquiagem não obrigada e sim até que gosto de carne de porco.

– Graças ao papai, não somos de recusar comida.

– Papai te devoraria se recusássemos comida.

– Quer parar de encarar o pobre coitado...?

– Parece praticável...

– Praticável? Só por que esse cara aqui que está todo torto, ele parece praticável? Da onde você tirou essa palavra afinal?

– Sei lá. Alguma técnica especial para resolução do problema?

– Eu tenho um martelo grande, uma serra caseira e... Você sabe costurar?

A minha vida é bem simples se você está de fora. Eu acordo todos os dias às 4 da manhã em um quarto que parece um pandemônio de tantas coisas enfurnadas. O ritual do dia é ajudar meu pai ranzinza a se levantar de seu sono astronomicamente pesado, fazemos os exercícios diários que o médico mandou – e que ele sempre desiste no meio do processo por achar médicos ridículos e hipócritas. Quando ele não acorda e solta palavrões por todo canto e maldizendo qualquer coisa que ele esteja com vontade (Incrível como o alvo favorito dele seja sempre meu irmão mais novo e sua carreira promissora de todo-poderoso chefão advogado dos justos e dos injustos). Descemos as escadas para pegar o jornal, jogá-lo no lixo e deixar o carro esquentando para irmos aonde sempre vamos de segunda a segunda. Eu nunca dirijo, ele que sabe como fazer esse monte de lata sair do lugar. Ele parece uma múmia navegando o seu sarcófago dentro desse carro.

– Você sabe... Tenho que economizar nas passagens...

– Pai você nem paga passagem mais!

– Então é você que tem que economizar...

– Seu mão de vaca...

– Respeito comigo... Você que tem que aprender a dirigir, porque sem esse carro aqui, nós nem saímos de casa...

– Poderíamos mudar a cor pelo menos?

– Carro de funerária tem que ser preto, meu filho...

– Poderia ser branco e a gente colocava as letras em preto...

– E desde quando carro de funerária...?

– Pai, olha o sinal aí...

– Tudo bem, rapaz... Eu dirijo muito bem... Nunca sofri um acidente em meus 60 anos dirigindo nessas estradas da vida...

– Eu dispenso os anos de direção. Prefiro dirigir uma carroça, é mais fácil...

– Hehehehe esse meu menino... Sua cabeça é muito antiquada sabia?

– Sim, eu sei...

Nesse intervalo de ir até a Funerária de meu Pai há sempre o desconforto de uma rádio de música tão velha quanto o carro, a voz grossa da múmia ao meu lado dizendo o quanto eu devo valorizar as coisas do passado, mas mesmo assim querer fazer algo de meu futuro e a incerteza se chegaremos antes da Inspeção da Vigilância Sanitária marcada para hoje. Isso porque acordamos às 4 da madrugada! Imagina se não fossemos assim!

– Tem que fazer alguma coisa da vida... Teu irmão disse que te ajuda se você quiser, mas esse teu maldito orgulho que te prende sabe?

– Pai, eu tou novo ainda... Tou decidindo as coisas, arrumando um dinheiro...

– Você parece uma minhoca dentro da terra... Enfiado dentro do quarto com aqueles livros, parece invisível quando quer. Qual foi a última vez que você saiu com seus amigos?

– Em dezembro. E não faço questão de ter amigos.

– Isso mesmo que eu falo... Teu irmão te ajuda se você quiser, mas...

– Você vive falando que ele é irresponsável, idiota e que tá tramando pegar seu trono algum dia... Eu lá deveria confiar nele?

– Tem que confiar, vocês são irmãos...!

– Os teus irmãos estão trancafiados naquele asilo lá... E você nunca deu à mínima.

– Não desvia o assunto! P****, essa visita desse povo tá me deixando desconfiado... Acho que foi teu irmão que arrumou essa porcariada toda...

– Ele não seria tão filho da mãe assim...

– Não tome o nome de sua mãezinha em vão, moleque... Que ela esteja em paz...

– Essa é a lição do dia? Não irei confiar no meu irmão, ponto final?

– Vocês dois me lembram o teu tio mais velho, aquele safado...

– O safado que te sustentava e levava o mundo nas costas?

– Ele nunca me sustentou! Da onde você tirou isso?

– Alguém me disse que...

– Deve ter sido aquelas harpias das tuas tias! Um bando de desocupada!

A vaga lembrança que tenho do dia em que minha mãe foi embora foi o simples fato de que ela escondeu do meu pai que meu irmão mais novo ainda estava vivo. O filho da mãe ficou esse tempo todo em algum país vizinho, crescendo com o bom e o melhor enquanto eu e meu irmão do meio penávamos com esse velhote temperamental e tempestuoso.

– Como é que esse cara foi ficar desse jeito?

– Eu sei lá... Liga pro mano, ele faz Direito sacas...? – disse o irmão do meio limpando os dentes.

– Ele não entende de nada disso... Só de Forense... Tá dando ocupado... Caramba... Acidente de carro faz isso, faz?

– Eu sei lá... Mano que sabe...

– É, eu sei...

– Sortudo ele né?

– O cara ou nosso irmão?

– Claro que é o mano poxa... Ele é advogado e tudo... Mó sortudo ele... Deve catar mulher o tempo todo, ir a festas e tudo mais...

– É isso que você pensa dos estudantes de Direito?

– Sei lá... Só sei que ele se deu mais bem do que a gente...

– Olha, se "se dar bem" se mede pela quantidade de garotas que se consegue...

– Oceanógrafo! 5 anos desperdiçados pesquisando golfinhos e baleias! Duas namoradas até agora, nenhuma ficante, nenhuma estepe! Dá um tempo, cara! Eu não fico com uma mina desde muito tempo... Tou criando calo na mão...

– Essa é uma informação que eu não precisava saber...

– E você? Essa porcaria de Medicina não te deu muita mulher na cama sacas? Ou é por causa da profissão ou porque você que é maricas... Deve ser os dois... Vive andando de preto e com essas correntes aí... Tem vergonha na cara não? Tem ruga na testa e...

– Preto é um estilo de vida...

– Coisa de maricas! Parece esses motoqueiros boiolas daí...

– Eu não gosto de motocicletas, muito obrigado... Prefiro aproveitar o mundo de um jeito mais simples...

– Oh sim, trancafiado no quarto e com a cabeça escondida em um buraco na terra, lendo livrinhos, sendo invisível pros vivos? Tá indo bem, seu maricas...

– Se você acredita piamente nesse seu mundinho líquido patético, eu que não vou mudar sua opinião...

– Vai usando tua retórica, vai... Papai devia te internar, seu maluco... – silêncio – Vai responder não?

– Tenta levantar a perna do cara...

– Eu não! Você sabe quem ele era e tá duro esse negócio!

– Tá com medo é?

– E-eu não! É que o cara tá morto e... e...

– Deixa que eu faço isso...

– Você não tem medo disso não?

– Tão acostumado quanto conversar com os vivos...


	2. Chapter 2

Carro fechado, grade da fachada parcialmente aberta. Um sorriso já conhecido e uma fungada em minha mão.

– Chegou cedo chefinho... – o cão que sacode as cadeiras de tão feliz, vem direto para mim.

– Visita monitorada da VS... Tem que tá tudo certo...

– Sem problemas, o Charon ajeitou as geladeiras lá embaixo e teu filho passou aqui pra deixar um corpo e aproveitou o embalo da papelada.

– Pelo menos alguma coisa esse pulha faz...

– Eu que arrumo a papelada! – eu exclamo já prevendo o pior. Quando meu irmão do meio mexe na papelada do obituário, algo some, extravia ou se perde no ar, como se um vento mitológico soprasse e fizesse todo meu trabalho ir por água a baixo e o dele parecer que um maremoto passou por ali. Corro o mais rápido que posso e quando o cão empolgado está para atravessar os degraus para o necrotério, eu o paro. – Não. Senta. Guarda. – ele obedece do jeito dele, dando voltas em si mesmo e sentando de frente para a porta que eu fecho.

– Puxa vida, graças a Deus você chegou! – eu levo um susto que faz meus nervos acordarem de vez às 5 da manhã.

– Mas que droga! O que você está fazendo aqui?! Não deveria estar...

– É, é eu sei... Muito trabalho, blábláblá, não agüento mais aquele lugar, tá me sufocando! Eu só vejo água e água e água o tempo todo! Sabe quantas vezes eu tenho que ir ao banheiro pra me aliviar? E quando a porcaria da embalagem vaza? Sou eu que fico encharcado o dia todo, cheirando que nem peixe morto...

– Papai bem que avisou... Se não fosse tão idiota e aventureiro, estaria na Contabilidade...

– Ah f***-se isso... Ajuda cá...

– O que tem aí...?

– Esse camarada aí, ligaram pra cá. Disseram que foi falha renal...

– Nossa... isso aí era... era...

– O fígado dele.

– Nossa! – ele se vira botando a mão no nariz.

– Nossa mesmo... A ficha tá aí...

– É uma ficha enorme... Vou ligar pro mano...

– Tá ocupado, já liguei antes de vocês chegarem...

– Mas que raios ele fala tanto no telefone?! São 5 da manhã!

– Você sabe... Ele é pegador... Vai que tá ocupado... Você me entende...

– Não, não entendo... – dou uma boa olhada no corpo que está na maca principal. Como aquele fígado ficou tão...? - Como ele ficou desse jeito...?

– Eu sei lá... Só sei te dizer que a mulher dele era feia pra ca*****... Deve ter sido isso... Eu morreria também se tivesse que viver com aquela medusa...

– Você nem conhece a família e já tá assim?

– Você que não ficou ouvindo a megera no meu ouvido poxa! – e apontando para o corpo. – Tem jeito?

– Vou ver com o papai...

– Fala com ele não... Você sabe o quanto ele começa os sermões quando a gente não sabe fazer o serviço...

– Não é que a gente não sabe... É um caso complicado...

– Tudo para você é complicado... Sério, larga essa po*** aqui e vai ser estudante...

– Vou falar com papai...

– E eu vou ligar pro pegador...

Meu irmão mais novo nunca atende ao telefone quando estamos em enrascada. Aliás, ele nunca atende ao telefone quando as ligações vêm daqui da funerária. Ele pouco faz para ajudar a gente, além de trazer corpos para cá. Pelo menos isso ele ajuda. Meu pai não entendeu bem o que se passava na sala de preparação e o cachorro do vigia fez o favor de fazer xixi bem na entrada, quem saiu pisando e levando tudo para recepção foi o imbecil do meu irmão do meio. Até que enfim alguém demarcou o território aqui.

– Eles estarão aqui às 7h30 em ponto. Você sabe como são esses caras... – anuncia meu pai temeroso da inspeção desse ano. Ano passado fomos multados por excesso de clientela. Podemos ser culpados se um bando de pessoas decidiu morrer tudo na mesma semana e todas serem transferidas pra cá?!

– O paspalho não atende...

– Aquele bastardo nunca atende! – o grito de meu pai nos assusta. Ele fica muito temperamental com uma facilidade enorme. – Se fosse coisa dele, ele viria em um segundo, aquele... aquele...

– Oh chefinho, vou puxar o barco...

– De jeito nenhum! Vai ficar aqui e ajudar nessa bagunça aqui. Rapaz, dá um jeito no corpo lá. E você seu malandrão com olhar de peixe morto, trata de ajudar teu irmão, ele fica com esse trabalhão todo aqui e você lá em sombra e água fresca!

– Poxa pai, aquele emprego é uma m****! Aquele povo não me valoriza!

– E alguém valoriza alguém aqui, seu paspalho? – ele bufa como se o mundo fosse escapar dos pulmões dele. – Vou ter que dar um jeito nisso... Vou lá no teu irmão e trazer ele pra cá pra dar um jeito...

– Mas eu consigo ajeitar o cara... Só me dá um tempo...

– Mas que porcariada que esse cachorro de m**** fez aqui?! – o cão se encolhe perto da porta do necrotério. Eu tenho pena dele.

– Deixa ele, pai... Ele é pequeno ainda, tem que acostumar...

– Trata de limpar essa frente e botar muito desinfetante com cheiro forte, sim? – o vigia noturno obedece sem pestanejar. Eu ouço a barriga dele roncando. – E bota esse cachorro lá atrás no canil... Levanta daí, peixe morto!

– Tá, pai tou indo poxa! – e dando uma piscadela pra mim, meu irmão do meio sai com o cachorro ganindo para ficar. Coitadinho. Ele é o único que posso confiar em não arruinar meu trabalho. – Depois ajeito lá com você...

– Traz pão. – eu empurro um dinheiro pro bolso dele. – E alguma coisa pra colocar dentro.

– Pode ser presunto?

– Qualquer coisa, o Char está morto de fome ali...

– Falou... – e quase chegando na porta dos fundos. – Tem o telefone da mulher dele!

– Quem?

– A mulher do paspalho. Tá aí na agendinha. Liga pra ela e vê se consegue falar com ele antes que papai chegue lá... – eu vou direto para a mesinha de escritório enfurnada entre os diversos modelos de caixões que temos a disposição. Ali está! Pego o telefone e disco sem pensar, sempre gostei da minha cunhada. Sempre foi gente boa, trazia coisa boa pra gente comer aos domingos, convidava para os aniversários dos meus sobrinhos, mantinha a família, sabe? Não era que nem esse paspalho do nosso irmão que preferia ficar reinando acima das nuvens achando que era o deus supremo e sequer dava a mínima para os irmãos... São 5 da manhã, mas ela atende e é tão bom ouvir a voz dela!

– Oi... Desculpa a hora...

– Não, quê isso...

– O meu irmão tá aí?

– Não voltou da Delegacia... Tentou o celular?

– Já, e ele nada. Tá ocupado.

– Deve estar negociando com alguém... Ele disse que tinha umas audiências ontem... Júri instável, testemunhas sumidas... Quer ajuda em alguma coisa?

– Não, não... Valeu, mas só precisava falar com ele sobre um negócio aqui...

– Ah...

– Desculpa mesmo por ligar... Não queria te acordar...

– Tudo bem, querido... Estava de vigia. A pequena aqui estava reclamando de cólica...

– Nessa idade já era hora...

– Ela não para de estudar, sabe? Tou preocupada... Tudo para ela é livros de Direito e bibliotecas da vida...

– Ela não é novinha demais pra já estar pensando nisso?

– Vai entender? Essa aqui saiu da cabeça do seu pai, só pode... De tanto comer livros, ela vai ficar vesga...

– Hehehe, olha, desculpa de novo e...

– Quer vir almoçar aqui mais tarde? A galerinha aqui estará reunida...

– Pode apostar que irei! Valeu!

– Agora me deixa dormir, sim?

– Sim, senhora...

Realmente como esse cara foi ficar desse jeito? Não faz nem meia hora que desliguei o telefone e que meu irmão do meio voltou. Ainda não consigo entender como vamos colocar esse camarada no lugar. Não tem nem como colocar qualquer coisa nele. Ele tá durinho, durinho!

– Ainda nada?

– Quando você o trouxe...

– Tava assim... Tipo, depois de um tempo fica mole não?

– Deveria.

– A gente vai esperar ele amolecer e depois fazer a coisa toda?

– Não vai dar tempo e a geladeira tá lotada. Mas que maldita hora você foi aparecer hein camarada?

– Não bate nele assim!

– Tá morto cara, relaxa...

– Você deveria respeitar os mortos, saca?

– E você comprou pão?

– Putz! Esqueci!

– Você é um mané mesmo hein?

– Esqueci, tou indo lá buscar oras!

– Então vai logo!

– Cala essa boca cachorro maldito!

– Não trata ele assim, Char, o bichinho não tem culpa!

– Ele fica latindo o tempo todo p****! Parece que tem três cabeças de tão escandaloso que é!

– Tá frio lá fora, você quer o quê?

– Vai logo na padaria, seu peixe morto!

– Tou indo!

Meio pão comido, presunto de terceira, mas dá pra tapar o buraco no estômago. O café é ralo e eu opto por água filtrada do que encarar uma dor estomacal. O nervosismo da visita monitorada já tá me deixando enjoado com antecedência.

– O povo da VS ligou... Já tá chegando...

– Sério?! Não brinca comigo!

– Tou te dizendo... Vai vir médico legal também...

– Que ótimo...

– Isso é ruim?

– Se vem Médico legal é porque vão fazer aquela vistoria... Deixa eu ver essa geladeira aqui...

– Tá tudo em ordem, eu ajeitei ontem...

– Só que esse serviço é meu, não seu! – primeira gaveta, tudo certo, segunda, beleza, terceira e quarta sem problemas...

– Posso colocar o resto do presunto aqui dentro?

– CLARO QUE NÃO! Tá maluco? Se eles acharem isso aqui, a gente fecha!

– Seria uma boa... Papai precisa de descanso. Tá desperdiçando o tempo dele aqui sacas? Precisa de ar e sei lá... Namorar... O velhote precisa de companhia sabe? Não que você não seja companhia boa pra ele, mas é que homem precisa sair pra fazer coisa de homem sabe?

– Não, não sei...

– Tipo, ir ao jogos dos Lakers! Curtir um basquete e sair com os amigos, beber umas...

– A saúde do papai é muito frágil pra fazer isso...

– Ou pelo menos trocar aquele maldito carro! Aquela velharia vai matar ele algum dia...

– Acho que você consegue fazer isso primeiro...

– Mas quem foi o idiota que ligou pra minha casa?

– Bom dia pra você também maninho...

– Eu já disse milhares de vezes pra não ligar pra minha casa quando eu não puder atender!

– Era situação de emergência...

– Culpa ele ali. Ele que teve a idéia...

– Seu imbecil, você que me deu o telefone da...

– Chega! Mostra logo isso e me deixa ir embora pra minha casa...

– Tá aqui...

– Nossa...

– É...

– Nossa, mas como...?

– Ele veio assim. Foi ontem à noite, madrugada. Ligaram, relataram, anotei, fui buscar. Tava assim.

– Enfarto...? Whoa! Enfarto no fígado? Como esse pulha ficou desse jeito?

– Sei lá...

– Tá aí na ficha...

– Cadê a ficha?

– Tava aqui há um minuto atrás!

– Mas eu não mexi em nada, não vem não!

– Vocês querem calar a boca? Eu tou tentando pensar!

– Okay.

– Sim...

– Enfarto no miocárdio... Fulminante. Deve ter sido algo traumatizante... Já abriu?

– Não, não tem como a gente...

– Passa o avental aí e fecha a porta... Dou um jeito nisso...

– Falou e disse mermãozão!


	3. Chapter 3

Às vezes eu tenho ódio mortal pelo meu irmão mais novo. Ele é petulante, mesquinho, todo cheio de si e acha que a gente não sabe que trai a mulher. Ele faz isso diversas vezes e sempre é perdoado. Ainda não entendi a lógica do amor desses dois. Tem 3 filhos e sabe lá quantos fora do casamento e ele ainda não se mancou de respeitar a esposa. Se eu tivesse uma esposa, eu a respeitaria e a faria ser feliz de qualquer maneira até o meu ultimo suspiro.

– Vai baixar essa barulheira não...?

– Eu trabalho bem assim...

– Com gente gritando que nem bode velho nos teus ouvidos...

– É isso ou ficar na recepção...

– Você deveria largar isso aqui...

– E fazer o quê? Ir para farra que nem você?

– Seria bom... Já tá na hora...

– Você é um hipócrita sabia?

– Eu?!

– Se você fizesse a sua parte aqui, não teria tanta coisa pra mim! Papai não agüenta mais carregar essas coisas, nem tem tanta força nos braços. Eu que empacoto o povo aqui em tempo recorde só pra você vir a hora que bem entende para autografar as fichas de óbito...

– Caramba, tá na TPM é maricas vestido de preto?

– E você tá no cio?

– Não começa...

– Você que começou com essa de faculdade... Idiota egocêntrico...

– Eu faço o que faço porque eu devo... Essas são as regras...

– Regras de quem? As suas?

– Escuta aqui! Você não vai me dar sermão p**** nenhuma, tá ouvindo? Posso ser teu irmão mais novo, mas não sou obrigado a ouvir bobagem vinda de você...

– Que gritaria é essa aí dentro?

– Nada não papai!

– Viu? O velhote ainda tem a audição boa... Sem showzinho...

– Vocês dois, se arrumem. Elas chegaram...

– Oh maravilha... Enrola aí que eu tou terminando de encher o camarada aqui nos tubos...

– Deixa ele no suporte que eu tomo conta.

– Você vai fazer m**** nisso...

– Eu faço isso desde que me entendo por gente, seu babaca...

– Olha, você me respei...

– E vai logo porque é você que assina os óbitos e faz a burocracia... Ou finge que faz. Eles dão mais valor pra quem tem crachá de médico.

– Vai sacaneando, sua bestinha... Depois vou ter uma conversa com você...

– Vai!

– É bem organizado aqui... – disse a fiscal da Vigilância.

– Damos conforto pra nossos clientes... – disse o pai.

– Vamos ao básico primeiro? Quantos clientes por mês?

– Bem, depende... Há alguns meses que ficamos parados, mas outros... – disse o pai.

– Final de ano é sempre pior... – disse o do meio.

– Depois de feriado é uma tristeza... – disse o mais novo.

– Conforme o formulário enviado por vocês no começo do ano, vocês tem a capacidade máxima de 12 gavetas...

– Sim, correto... – disse o mais velho.

– E na geladeira?

– Bem, é... Nós mantemos a geladeira reservada para qualquer outro tipo de... material pertinente... – disse o mais novo sem saber.

– Não é aconselhável manter algum cliente lá dentro com as coisas sabe? Fazemos o trabalho rápido e eficaz para poder manter a rotatividade nos padrões... – disse o mais velho com segurança;

– É você que assina os óbitos...?

– Oh não senhora... É meu irmão ali... – indicando o mais novo que estufava o peito e mostrava sua carteirinha de licença para esse tipo de assunto.

– E eu suponho que faça os relatórios e as fichas...

– Ah sim, claro! Sou eu sim... Muito trabalho... – mentiu o mais novo.

– Mas está bem organizado...

– Que barulho é esse? – perguntou o outro fiscal assustado com o rosnar do lado de fora.

– Ah, é o cachorro do vigia... Fica lá fora o tempo todo... Vigiando a funerária durante a noite sabe? – disse o do meio.

– Ele é uma graça, deixa qualquer um entrar na boa, mas não deixa sair nem que a vaca tussa... – disse o zelador com poucos dentes.

– Hahahahaha...

– Hahahaha boa essa Char... – descontraiu o mais novo.

– Bem, vamos a lista de funcionários... O senhor é o proprietário...

– Sim, sim, sou eu... – disse o pai.

– O senhor é o Médico Legal Auxiliar...? – indicando o Advogado filho mais novo.

– Oh não... Esse era o meu tio... Ele meio que está ahn... de licença... – disse o mais novo.

– Licença médica?

– Ele meio que teve problemas com a ex-esposa... Tá resolvendo isso lá na Justiça sabe? – disse o do meio.

– Partilha de bens deu um AVC nele quando ela mencionou a estimativa da pensão que queria receber... – explicou o mais velho.

– Como a Legislação prediz, um Advogado pode tomar conta dos Óbitos da Funerária, caso tiver Direito Forense ou Criminologia em sua experiência.

– É esse aí, eu mesmo... – disse o mais novo todo feliz.

– Bom, quando o Médico Legal voltar, teremos uma audiência separada para tratarmos de assuntos técnicos.

– Nada que eu não possa responder! – apressou-se o mais novo.

– Mas insisto que seja com o Médico Legal contratado.

– Eu prefiro que seja o tio Epimeteu... Ele é que tem mais conhecimento nessa área... – disse o mais velho, sentiu uma cotovelada nas costelas do pai.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... E não vamos esquecer: A Senhorita é que manda... – brincou o mais novo. Ela pouco se importou.

– O que temos mais? O vigilante ali... – indicando Charon.

– Ele mesmo...

– Ajudante de Embalsamento... Preparação do corpo...? – o mais velho iria responder, mas a cotovelada foi mais forte.

– Oh, tínhamos até um tempinho atrás... Mas bem, tivemos que fazer uma redução de custos... – o mais novo explicou.

– Reformas na sala do necrotério... – disse o mais novo.

– Implantar a geladeira secundária... – disse o zelador.

– Pagar algumas despesas com a Secretaria de Saúde... – disse o pai.

– Então quem faz o trabalho todo? – silêncio entre todos. O mais velho levantou a mão timidamente. E não recebeu cotovelada alguma por isso.

– Ah, sou eu, senhora...? – ele disse, ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

– Maria.

– É um lindo nome... Lindo... – ele balbuciou entre um elogio ou exprimir a verdadeira essência da Verdade.

– O senhor é que faz o processo todo?

– Oh sim... Meu filho aqui agüenta mais o trabalho que eu... – o pai não acotovelou, mas o pegou em um abraço esmagador de lado.

– Poderia me dizer os passos que você segue...?

– A Legislação de 2008, senhora Maria... e estamos adaptando para as emendas feitas no último Congresso de Tanatologia Ética, assim a gente pode ter mais embasamento pra administrar alguns cursos de preparação para a família de nossos clientes e... – o pai o apertou novamente e com mais força para que parasse de tagarelar.

– O que meu filho quis dizer foi: Quando recebemos uma ligação de algum cliente em potencial, fazemos a busca, a remoção... Isso aí é com meu irmão ali...

– Eu aqui... Tou aí como motorista... – disse o do meio.

– Sim, sim, está...

– Aí há uma vistoria básica no local, definimos como se procedeu a morte, é muito importante saber em que condições ambientais em que ocorreu o incidente, se as causas foram perfeitamente naturais ou devido algum tipo de ameaça exterior... – voltou a gaguejar o mais velho.

– O meu irmão enrola muito né? Entrevistamos alguns parentes ou presentes no infortúnio e imobilizamos o cliente para colocá-lo no carro... – disse o do meio.

– Um belo carro, se quer minha opinião... – disse o outro fiscal com sua prancheta.

– Oh sim, um belo carro... Mas os senhores não acham que o preto chama muita atenção...? – disse a fiscal olhando diretamente para o mais velho.

– Mas sempre foi preto carros assim, não? – disse o mais novo.

– É, mas alguns parentes podem ficar alarmados... Branco com as letras pretas seria mais discreto... – afirmou a fiscal. O irmão mais velho sentiu-se ser atingido por uma flechinha invisível bem no meio do peito.

– É uma ótima sugestão, não papai? – apressou-se o mais novo.

– Claro que sim, meu filho! Anotado! – disse o pai mentindo.

– Após a remoção...?

– Faço um pequeno exame rotineiro, nada parecido com a necropsia realizada nos Institutos Médico Legal, mas algo parecido. Tive um curso de aperfeiçoamento com Professor Themis sobre remoção rápida e segura e acho que encaixa bem em nossos serviços, já que a maioria de nossos clientes estão encaixados na categoria A, B e C dos prontuários de Regulamentação do...

– Encurtando a história: Ele olha lá dentro pra ver se não falta nada, se já não houver autópsia anterior e ficha do cliente... Se não houver, a gente dá um jeito... – disse o mais novo tentando roubar a atenção dos olhos tão claros da fiscal.

– Jeito...?

– Oh não, isso não! Temos autorização do Hospital local a ceder o lugar para algum Médico Legal fazer autópsia em qualquer cliente que seja necessário...

– E já que o seu não está em exercício...

– Às vezes o meu filho aqui faz isso ele mesmo... – o pai assinalou confiante.

– É... Faço sim... – disse o mais velho com timidez acentuada. Não gostava de ser o centro da conversa. Ee muito menos de ser encarado por uma mulher tão linda.

– Isso é bom... Agilidade e rapidez... Depois do exame?

– Começamos o processo de embalsamar. Dependendo do corpo, fazemos bem rapidinho sabe? E-eu preciso descrever exatamente o que faço...? – ele perguntou de forma preocupada. Não queria descrever como fazia tudo lá embaixo, era desagradável para uma garota ouvir isso.

– Oh não, não precisa...

– Porque é um pouco nojento sabe, Maria... Posso te chamar só de Mary? – intrometeu-se o mais novo.

– Oh sim, sem problemas...

– Bem, Mary... Depois do embalsamento, vestimos o cliente com roupas indicadas pelos parentes, fazemos alguns ajustes para que o caixão escolhido esteja em ordem e depois... depois...

– Acho que devemos dar uma descrição mais detalhada, não? – interrompeu o mais velho ofendido pela pobreza de explicação de seu irmão que mal sabia o que ele fazia lá embaixo. O mais novo abanou a mão para ele ficar calado.

– E tem a Maquiagem... e... – completou o mais do meio.

– E...? – a fiscal anotava em sua prancheta atentamente. Os quatro homens ali estavam ficando nervosos com tanta escrivinhação.

– Contato com a família... para ver se está tudo bem... – palpitou o do meio.

– Tudo bem?

– Tudo em ordem, sabe? Se o cliente está com cara de vivo e tudo mais... – disse o mais novo.

– É, isso aí... – disse o pai aliviado quando ela parou de escrever.

– E a marcação de Igreja, cerimonial...? Vocês não cuidam disso também? – o outro fiscal questionou.

– Oh sim claro... – o pai disse animado. Disso ele entendia.

– E o embalsamento? Como é feito? Que tipo de fluido balsâmico é usado? Vocês ainda utilizam a técnica do jornal e papelão...?

– Oh isso não, nunca jamais senhora! – o mais velho sentiu seu Ego ser chutado para o cósmico sem chance de voltar. Era como chamá-lo de charlatão, ladrão de defuntos ou coisa pior. Preparou sua explicação orquestrada para o procedimento milenar e respeitável de se embalsamar um cadáver, mas o mais novo o interrompeu imediatamente.

– Um ultraje! Fazer isso com o pobre coitado que já sofreu tanto? – disse ele fingindo indignação.

– Que barulho é esse? – todos ouviram um estrondo vindo da porta da sala de preparação.

– Oh porcaria! – balbuciou o mais velho já prevendo o que ocorrera.

– Ah não... – o pai espiou pela porta.

– Aiai... – disse o do meio.

– Caramba... – o mais novo estapeou o rosto já sabendo o que ouviria dos fiscais.

Que ótimo! Que maravilha! O maldito tinha que voltar ao lugar quando eu ia introduzir o último tubo?! Tinha que expelir tudo em cima de mim?! Seu filho de uma boa p...

– Não seria uma boa hora para entrar no necrotério, Mary... – avisou o mais novo.

– Estamos com um cliente lá dentro e... – disse o pai.

– Não é bom entrar quando o cliente está... – disse o mais novo.

– Ah, olá... – ela disse fracamente observando a bagunça no chão e na roupa do mais velho que estava ali parado na frente do cadáver sem roupa, tentando fechar um furo aberto pela linha mal costurada na pressa.

– Ahn... Oi? – o mais velho estava tão imundo que se sinto fraco. Havia alguma coisa pingando no avental para seu pé e ele suspeitou que tenha sido os pulmões do cara na maca.

– E você...? Está tudo bem?

– Ele está... Ele é... ahn... – o pai tentou desconversar. O outro fiscal já entrava e verificava a geladeira e as gavetas.

– Está aprendendo o ofício ainda, o novato...

– Isso... Rapaz,vamos, tire esse avental e vá se limpar...? Eu cuido daqui a partir de...

– Você estava fazendo a introdução retal sem supervisão do Médico responsável?

– Ahn... Esse cara aqui já estava... bem, ele estava... sabe...? Passando da validade... – disse o do meio.

– O senhor deixa um novato no necrotério sem a assistência possível e negligenciando uma das mais importantes regras de higiene profissional...? – ela aponta para um canto que todos ignoravam. Um pacote de presunto estava ali em cima da mesinha de instrumentos. Todos olharam para o irmão do meio

– Isso foi... foi...

– Oh maninho! Deixar o lanche aqui? Poxa vida... Hehehe... Esses novatos... – o mais novo jogou a culpa no mais velho.

– Mas não fui...

– Vai logo se limpar! – ditou o pai no modo tenebroso.

– S-sim senhor...


	4. Chapter 4

Saí com minha cabeça pesando toneladas. Não sei se estou zonzo pelos fluidos pregando no avental e escorrendo em minhas pernas e atingindo minhas meias ou se tento me concentrar em não pensar no quanto a Médica da vistoria é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi em minha vida curta. E olha que já vi muitas mulheres bonitas, ainda mais na maca do necrotério. Lá fora ainda está frio, o chuveiro de resíduos mal funciona e os jatos inconstantes atingem tudo menos o avental maldito e acabam me encharcando nas calças e nos tênis. O cachorro gane alguma coisa, deve ser uma palavra de conforto. Como é que eu vou voltar assim lá pra dentro? E putz! Como é que vamos explicar o porquê de eu estar lá dentro com o cara torto? Papai tá ferrado e foi minha culpa! E gaaaaah o pacote de presunto! Eu avisei ao palerma do meu irmão do meio a arranjar um lugar melhor que perto do freezer central! Estou perdido, estou perdido, estou...

– Tudo bem aí? – a voz é tão cristalina que faz meus ouvidos zunirem. Minha cabeça parece ter perdido o peso incomum e o frio nem mais me incomoda. Ela usa meia-calça escura e sapatos sociais. – Você está bem...? E-eu já passei por isso na Residência e pode ser um pouco traumático ser alvo de...

– Tudo bem, tou acostumado...

– Acostumado?

– Ah, oh, quer dizer... Acostumado a ver esse tipo de coisa... – eu me limpo como posso e saio com a alma encharcada no frio da manhã. Um espirro me aterroriza imediatamente, não tenho como limpar o conteúdo saído das narinas.

– Oh... Quer que eu pegue um...

– Não está tudo bem... – eu busco um canto onde o Sol possa me aquecer, mas parece que todos os raios de Sol conspiram para que eu sinta frio eterno pro resto desse dia. – Olha eu... Eu... quer dizer... Você vai multar meu pai por causa disso... Tipo, isso acontece sabe? E eu...

– É você que faz os relatórios e as fichas não? – a voz dela parece ser de confidência fingida, eu me viro para encará-la, mas isso parece me ser a pior decisão que fiz hoje. Olhar para ela é como se perder no Paraíso, se é que existe um... Ela é tão pequena e frágil e tão bem vestida e confiante e cabelos pretos tão brilhosos e uma beleza exótica que talvez tenha feito muitos homens implorarem por um minuto de atenção. Eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-la para sempre comigo! Eu abriria uma cratera no solo e a seqüestraria para sempre para ficara o meu lado em um canto só nosso. Mais que minutos de ilusão, estou ruminando de forma humilhante e caótica o que poderia ser e o que não é. O Universo conspira contra minha pessoa, só pode. – Eu percebi pela letra nos prontuários... E a descrição do trabalho feito pelo seu irmão mais novo...?

– Oh maldição...

– Não precisa ficar assim... Eu até entendo... Tudo pela família não é?

– Algo assim... – outro espirro me faz arrepender do dia em que nasci. Eu cubro o muco como posso e tento falar logo. – D-desculpa... Desculpa mesmo...

– Bem... Ahn... Vou voltar ao meu questionário... Seus parentes precisam me explicar porque não colocaram você na folha de pagamento...

– Não faz isso não, por favor! Meu pai...

– Ele pode ter agido assim para poupar despesas, mas aos meus olhos é negligência. Ele não pode ter um ajudante de embalsamento trabalhando de graça...

– Você não tá entendendo, ele é capaz de me comer vivo se você fizer isso... Dá um tempo pro velhinho porque ele não agüenta muita pressão...

– O seu irmão também não parece ser alguém muito prestativo... Pode ficar sossegado... – me dando um rolo de papel higiênico que havia ali perto. – Eu vou cuidar disso... – Oficialmente nesse exato momento eu estou perdidamente ferrado e apaixonado. Essa mulher vai arruinar a minha vida familiar e dar o bônus de acabar com o meu coração.

Muito obrigada Universo por ser tão gentil comigo!

O Supremo Deus da Morte, o Invisível, o Temido, Aquele que é apenas Cultuado a Noite acordou de um cochilo induzido pelo seu empregado Morfeu. A desculpa de Hades era que estava trabalhando demais, a desculpa de Pérsefone era que ele precisava dormir mais, a verdade era que desde que sua Herdeira, Bianca di Angelo passara pelo barco de Caronte, o Mundo Inferior havia sentido um estrondo enorme vindo do Tártaro.

Eram os Titãs proclamando sua Vingança.  
- Por que acordas tão assustado, querido esposo? - perguntou Perséfone costurando uma de suas saias de modo lenta e atenta a qualquer movimento do Senhor dos Inferos. Desde que lançara aquele maldito raio nele, Hades a colocara em quarentena na Sala do Trono, sem poder sair ou entrar em qualquer lugar do Mundo Inferior e ainda mais lá Fora.  
- Apenas... Apenas um sonho maluco...  
- Estás tendo muitos destes esses dias... Algo em que eu possa ajudar?  
- Fique quietinha e fazendo o que uma boa esposa faria... - ele murmurou para si mesmo, pressionando a perna atingida pelo raio de Zeus. Aquele calombo da semana passada virara uma bela mancha roxa e doía como nunca.


End file.
